


To Kill A King

by Cerdic519



Series: The New Anglo-Saxon Chronicles [3]
Category: Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 10th century, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anglo-Saxon, Archdeacon Castiel, Dean Dean, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen months after the prospective King of Wessex dies in suspicious circumstances, his half-brother (and successor) King Athelstan wants to find out who did the deed that many are accusing him of. So he calls in a reliable archdeacon, whose family have long served his and, with his omega mate, was there when it happened.</p><p>Archdeacon Castiel of Winchester Cathedral, and his mate, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> Gifted to majestic_duck, both for their kind words for my own work and in thanks for their magnificent story A Traditional Family, which is painfully brilliant.

Chingestone (1), Surrey  
Thursday 1st December, 925

“Will he come?” Dean asks anxiously.

Castiel grins, and shifts himself so his knot presses hard against the omega's prostate, earning himself a pained yelp.

“Like me, he will come”, the alpha grins. “The important thing is that we have matters cleared up beforehand, otherwise Archbishop Æthelhelm (2) might not go through with it. And for the sake of this country, he must.”

“It is risky”, Dean frowns. “And morally questionable.”

Castiel uses his alpha strength to rotate the omega on his engorged cock until he is spooning the larger man, rendering conversation impossible for some little time. Once Dean has stopped moaning, he continues.

“I find it hard to believe that you are still uncomfortable with being cuddled”, he grins. “Besides, it's not as if I am going to tell your brother....”

“You dare!” Dean hisses. He would clench his walls against the monster currently almost splitting him in twain, but the last time he had done that Castiel had responded by rotating Dean one complete turn whilst knotted. The omega had passed out after coming more than he ever had before.

“One should hardly question morals when one is a dean at Winchester Cathedral”, Castiel smiles, “and one has so efficiently seduced the alpha Archdeacon at the same establishment.”

“I don't remember seducing you”, Dean pouts. He secretly loves these post-coital cuddle sessions, but he will die rather than admit to it.

“You looked at me through those forest-green eyes of yours”, Castiel says accusingly, “and then batted those omega eyelashes at me. I am but a man, Dean, and I have needs. Besides, bearing in mind my noble great-grandfathers who fought and won with the great King Egbert, is it not written that every Castiel must always find his Dean?”

“It's not even my name”, the omega mutters, nestling back into the comforting warmth behind him. “I was christened Jensen, because of my Dutch mother.”

“Son of Jens, a name meaning that God is gracious”, Castiel smiles. “He was certainly gracious to me, giving me the man of my dreams. My perfect omega, whose arse fits my cock so perfectly....”

“Cas!”

“And who can be relied upon to be sassy and provocative when needed.”

“Hmph!”

“And provide top-quality blow-jobs on demand.”

“Cas!”

+~+~+

Friday 2nd December, 925

“Run me through it again”, Dean says. “Why the old king could not just marry once and keep it simple, I shall never understand.”

Castiel sighs.

“Edward became king of Wessex (3) when his father died back in 899”, the alpha begins. “He was married to a lady called Ecgwynn and they had two sons, Æthelstan and Alfred. Æthelstan seems to have been destined to succeed his father, but when the king made a second political marriage to Ælflaed and they also had two sons – Ælfweard and Edwin – his preferences seem to have shifted. By about seven years ago he had effectively conquered Mercia, and by then it was clear that he intended to split his lands on his death. Æthelstan would get Mercia and Ælfweard would get Wessex.”

“Until Ælfweard got murdered (4) at Oxenford (5)”, Dean points out. “Quite possibly on his half-brother's orders.”

“We do not know that”, Castiel says patiently. 

Dean just looks at him.

“Not for certain”, Castiel says. “The guards at his house that fateful day last August were double, so we know exactly who came in and went out. Five people, all of whom are here for the coronation.”

“If it happens”, Dean says.

“It will happen”, Castiel says firmly. “And first, I need you to start spreading the news......”

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Kingston-upon-Thames, a town on the River Thames ten miles west of London. The spelling here is the Anglo-Saxon equivalent; most monarchs of the country were crowned at the King's Stone, which can still be seen in the town today.  
2) The Archbishop of Canterbury, who traditionally crowned new kings. However, with this king being suspected of his half-brother's murder....  
3) There was no England at this time, though it lay just two years into the future, unbeknownst to the people here. The Viking Invasions of the late ninth century had broken two of the three major English kingdoms, dividing both Mercia and Northumbria between free and occupied areas. Alfred had managed to get effective control of English Mercia, whilst the geographically separate English Northumbria (which stretched as far north as Stirling in modern Scotland) acknowledged him but nothing more. Edward (the Elder) had spent his reign reducing the Viking kingdoms in Viking Mercia, such that on his death only Viking Northumbria, commonly called the Kingdom of York, remained outside his control. However, many in Mercia resented 'southern rule', as will soon become clear.  
4) History does not record what actually happened to Ælfweard, but his death – sixteen days after that of his father – was 'timely' (ahem).  
5) Now Oxford.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 2nd December, 925

Five people, Castiel thinks as he stands at the back of the room, deliberately not drawing attention to himself. He is after all only a middle-ranking churchman, his position rendered difficult enough because his presence is – bluntly speaking – an insult.

His superior Frithestan, bishop of Winchester, had made it more than patently clear that he had no intention of going to the coronation, even though his own boss, the Archbishop of Canterbury himself, would be the one plonking the crown onto the royal noggin. A real crown, Castiel had been surprised to learn, not the usual crowned helm. Clearly God had foreseen this, because by a stroke of good fortune Castiel had been at Oxenford the previous year when the ætheling (1) Ælfweard, the king's half-brother, had been murdered (his even better fortune was that he had an alibi, being at prayer all that night). And despite the cover-up, news that it had been murder had soon leaked out. 

The archdeacon doubts very much that the five suspects wished to come here sixteen months after those events, but on the other hand the cloud of suspicion still hangs over all of them, and at least four should hopefully leave here and be able to get on with their lives. Though being a churchman is all about forgiveness, Castiel will (if he is honest with himself) admit that he finds all five loathsome creatures, but justice must be done. 

The king is receiving a delegation from the Scots (2) at the far end of the room, the latter clearly unhappy at having been made to wait. Æhelstan is a man in the prime of life, just having turned thirty years of age, and looks every inch the king of both Wessex and Mercia. Perhaps even King of the English, as he likes to style himself.

Is he, Castiel wonders, also a murderer?

+~+~+

Saturday 3rd December, 925

The king is anxious, Castiel knows, as he drums his fingers impatiently. Today all five suspects will come before the court, after which he will expect the archdeacon to somehow magically identify the culprit.

It promises to be an interesting day.

The first suspect is, appropriately enough, a Scots beta by the name of Crowley. He had arrived in Oxenford only the day before the ætheling's death, and Castiel suspects that news of the late King Edward's passing two weeks before had had sufficient time to percolate up to Dumbarton, and for the Scots king – no friend of the English - to react. He would wish to see the English states divided, and instability and doubt could only be good for him.

Crowley is a self-satisfied (Castiel would use the word smug if he was not so charitable), smug (his charity just ran out) man in his late thirties, clearly annoyed at having been summonsed all this way. Castiel does not doubt that King Constantine would like to have refused the request for his presence, but he has Viking troubles of his own, and has clearly decided now is not the time to make an enemy where he does not need one. Later, almost certainly.

“It was about an hour before Vespers (3)” the Scotsman says, looking disdainfully around the room. He catches sight of the king standing casually to one side, and blinks disbelievingly. “I was taking my liege lord's good wishes to the ætheling – the new king, that is, on his accession to the throne.”

“How long did you stay?” Castiel asks.

“Not long”, the Scotsman admits. “Not half an hour, I would wager. Then I went back to my rooms – I attended Compline (4) later – then went to bed.”

“And you did not see the ætheling again that evening?” Castiel asks, suppressing a smile.

“I did not.”

“Not even when you went back later?” Castiel presses. “Because unless someone exactly matching your description was at the court that same evening, one of the guards saw you.”

The Scotsman blushes.

“Oh yes, when I went to Compline I realized that I did not have my gloves”, he says airily. “I went back to check to see if I had left them at the new king's house.”

“Had you?”

“No.”

“Hmm”, Castiel smiles. “Well, I shall let you retire to your room now, sir. Good evening.”

The Scotsman looks as if he is thinking of saying something, but clearly decided against it. He leaves, looking curiously at the archdeacon as he does so.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) A young prince eligible for kingship. The monarchy was technically elective, but followed the hereditary principle unless the next in line was severely underage or just a complete idiot. This is important, as it meant that both the king's brother Alfred and half-brother Edwin had motive.  
2) The kingdom of Alba (it was only later called Scotland) was then much smaller, not including Edinburgh and Stirling, nor much of the Far North and western isles. Alba means white, and relates to the white cliffs seen approaching the island of Britain from the south. Albion is also an old term used for England.  
3) The six o'clock prayer service.  
4) The nine o'clock prayer service. It would have been dark by then.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 3rd December, 925

Whilst they are waiting for the next suspect, Dean slips into the room and joins his husband.

“Who's up next?” he whispers.

“Metatron, the ætheling Alfred's man”, Castiel says. “His man is technically next in line to the throne. Alfred had more cause that most to want what has happened; one half-brother rival removed and his own brother's reputation damaged. Some are speaking of him as a 'compromise candidate'.”

They are interrupted when a sharply-dressed beta makes his way to the stand. Castiel mentally shakes his head in disapproval; the man is clearly trying to outshine everyone here, and is just making a fool of himself. The his eyes widen, and he stares incredulously at the man. He shakes himself out of his stupor and asks a few general questions before coming to the matter at hand.

“You attended the ætheling's house at around Vespers?” Castiel says.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“My master sent me with a message to him”, Metatron says, and for the first time he looks anxious. Castiel pounces.

“What message?” he demands.

“That is private”, the man says defensively.

“Your master told the king subsequently that the message suggested that he should leave at once for Winchester, and ask Bishop Frithestan to crown him King of Wessex.”

“If you knew, why did you ask?” the beta sneers. He catches sight of Dean and leers at the omega. Castiel moves to block his view.

“You went back the following morning”, Castiel says. “Why?”

“I wished to see if he had a reply to my master's letter”, the beta says, clearly trying to see round Castiel to the omega. “He had said that he might. I did not go in; the guards said he was still sleeping.”

Castiel smiles unpleasantly.

“You see the problem here”, he says slowly. “The king's half-brother was last seen alive when he talked with one of the guards late the previous night. Evidently, therefore, he was killed some time between then and when you found the body, some ten hours later. Did you kill him?”

“No!” the man almost shouts.

“Calm down”, Castiel says soothingly. “I am sure that we shall know the truth soon enough.”

+~+~+

Before the next person can arrive, Castiel walks over to the witness stand and places a piece of paper face down next to it. Dean would like to ask him why, but the suspect arrives before he has the chance to do so. It is a young, attractive and clearly terrified lady, who takes her seat and eyes the archdeacon with interest. Dean definitely does not growl, no matter what a certain cleric will claim later, so there!

“Lady April”, Castiel says smoothly, “you were the victim's mistress. Did the guards admit you to his chamber that fateful evening?”

She seems almost relieved at the question.

“They did not”, she says firmly. “I saw him the morning before, but that was it. You can ask them if you do not believe me.”

“Oh, I have”, Castiel smiles. “I would draw your attention to the map of the victim's quarters, which I have placed next to you.”

She picks up and examines the map, and visibly pales.

“You will note, my lady, that I have marked the existence of the door connecting your two chambers”, Castiel says. “As you can see, the guards outside the ætheling's room also had a clear view of anyone coming and going from your own room. They were quite categorical that no-one entered or left your room via the main door that day.”

“Good.”

Castiel smiles lazily.

“Unfortunately for you, Lady April, one of them heard a noise from your room some time after Compline, and went to check that you were all right”, the alpha says, and Dean can see the lady's face fall. “He found the room empty. The only other way out of your room is via the connecting door into the ætheling's quarters, so he logically assumed....”

“All right!” she shouts. “I went to him. We coupled, and I left him immediately afterwards. Happy?”

“I bet he was!” someone in the crowd calls out. Castiel does not smile, but it is close.

“For now”, he says. “I shall speak to you again later, along with everyone else.”

+~+~+


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday 3rd December, 925

The next suspect was also a lady, but very different from Lady April. She swept into the court as if she owned it, her flame-red hair clearly done up for the occasion, and took her seat with an air that was some way past condescending.

“Lady Rowena”, Castiel smiles. “You attended the ætheling on the evening before his body was discovered. Please tell us why.”

She looks at him hungrily, eyeing his lithe body with pleasure. Castiel does not smile as the omega behind him starts to fidget, but it is close.

“I saw him at Compline, as they were ringing the bell in fact”, she says. “He was considering marriage. To me.”

“And with the blood of the old Mercian royal family in your veins, you would be a suitable candidate”, Castiel says.

“Hwiccan (1), not Mercian”, she says loftily. “Alfie was considering it. He knew the importance of having sons to come after him.”

A slight dig at the king there, Castiel knows, as he is past thirty and still unmarried. 

“Did you know that the ætheling had a chest for his jewels?” the alpha asks. This time there is a definite hesitation before she answers, and her tone is notably less certain.

“Of course”, she says carefully. “People do.”

“How did you feel about the ætheling keeping his mistress next door?” Castiel asks. She shrugs her shoulders.

“That is his right”, she says simply.

Dean does not believe her for one moment. Indeed, he is only surprised that it was not Lady April's body that was found the following morning.

+~+~+

The last suspect is a burly alpha, who strides to the witness stand and eyes the court with something bordering on contempt. Castiel steps forward.

“You are Richard, commonly known as 'the Roman'?” he asks.

“That I am”, the man says shortly.

“Please tell us the capacity in which you met the ætheling”, Castiel says.

“Man was fearful for his life, what with the news of his father's death”, the other alpha says. “He was sure that he would be next. He asked me to be his bodyguard.”

“The ætheling already had a bodyguard”, Castiel points out. “one who, very suspiciously, came down with a bad case of food-poisoning the day before his master's body was discovered.”

“Man thought he was faking it”, the suspect says, shrugging his shoulders. “And he had been appointed by the ætheling's father, so he doubted his loyalty.”

“What did you say?” Castiel asks.

“I said I would think about it and let him have my answer on the morrow.”

“And did you?”

“Went back the next morning and the guards let me in”, the man says. “We found the body, and they went for help. Well, he was beyond helping.”

Castiel smiles knowingly.

“You see”, he says slowly, “there is one particular aspect of this case that troubles me. The king had some wine in his quarters, and although it had all been poured away for some reason, he gave some to Lady April when she called on him. She took a glass back to her room, and I was able to examine it later. That wine had been drugged.”

“So why drug a man only to kill him?” the other alpha asks.

“What if he was not dead when the three of you burst in?” Castiel says. “Only you went to the bed; the soldiers kept watch at the door. They only had your word for it that he was dead, not drugged, and then you sent them for help. It is quite possible that the ætheling was alive at that time, and that you used the guards' absence to kill him.”

“I deny it!”

“Well, we shall soon see.”

The witness looks at him nervously.

+~+~+

“Will we soon see, archdeacon?” the king asks once the mercenary has gone.

“That rather depends on how closely my informants have kept watch on the five”, Castiel says. “Events today have given me hope, the guilty person made a major error of judgement, albeit one I doubt they are aware of. But if they act according to the general laws of human nature, the guilty man – or woman – will give themselves away.”

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Hwiccia, a once independent kingdom on the western end of the border between Wessex and Mercia. The River Thames, which marked most of the border between the two large states, did not reach this far, and so control of the province varied between the two. The name lives on in the city of Worcester and the forest of Wychwood.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday 3rd December, 925

“Thank you for all coming this evening”, Castiel smiles, noting the varying degrees of reluctance amongst the five suspects. “Tomorrow the king will be crowned as king of Wessex as well as Mercia, and like me, he feels it imperative that we resolve the matter of his half-brother's murder.”

“Like we had a choice being here”, Crowley mutters. Castiel smiles at him.

“The problem with this case”, he says, “is that each and every one of you had not only opportunity, but motive. You. Crowley, could disturb the stability of a powerful neighbour, to the benefit of your own king who we know is eyeing the lands of English Northumbria. You, Metatron, work on behalf of the ætheling Alfred, who is next in line after the king and would doubtless rejoice at the removal of a rival. You, Lady April, claimed to have no motive, yet it is common gossip that you are also sleeping with the same Alfred.”

The lady huffs indignantly, but Dean notes that she does not deny it. Castiel continues.

“You, Lady Rowena, doubtless hoped to be appointed sub-ruler over your ancient lands under the ætheling, so to speak. It is, given his nature, more likely that he would have declined such a gambit, and I do not think you are the sort of person to take no for an answer. Possibly you hoped my king might reward you for such an act. And finally to our mercenary friend. You were with your fellow bodyguard before he acquired that untimely food-poisoning, for which you may have been responsible, and your nature is to do anything - possibly up to and including murder - for money. The sad truth is that too many people wanted the victim out of the way, and were in a position to reward the man – or woman – who obliged them.”

Dean catches the faint flush on the king's face.

“I was fairly sure as to which one of you it was that did the foul deed”, Castiel says, “but proving it was another matter. So I set a trap. I sent my dean round the camp yesterday, telling him to spread the gossip about one of a pair of jewels given to the victim, of which the king had the other. I am sure that none of you would object to your rooms being searched?”

Judging from the looks on their faces, Dean rather suspected that they would object. Castiel grins.

“Fortunately there is no need”, he says. “The lost item was found earlier, whilst you were all being questioned.”

He turns to Lady April, who looks terrified.

“In your room, my lady”, he says smoothly.

“I am innocent!” she shrieks.

Castiel eyes her for a moment, then smiles.

“As I know”, he says. “The real killer took that item, thinking that if they ever came under suspicion they might then use it to divert suspicion from themselves. Dean?”

The omega steps forward, aware that everyone's eyes are on him. Except, he subtly notes, those of two soldiers who have moved surreptitiously towards one of the four remaining suspects.

“My mate advised me earlier that the person he suspected would try to plant something on one of the other four suspects”, he says loudly. “I followed that person all day, and shortly after giving evidence they returned to their rooms, then left carrying something. They went to Lady April's room, and when they emerged they no longer had it. It was.....”

There is a sudden struggle as the guards close in on their target. Castiel smiles, and pulls his mate into an embrace.

+~+~+

“But how could you have known that it was Metatron?” the king asks later. “You did say that you suspected him before?”

“I was all but sure the moment he took the stand”, Castiel says. “It is in his nature to parade his triumphs as he considers them, and I noted that he had had the sapphire taken from the jewel and mounted to be worn as a brooch. He did not know that the jewel was one of a pair, otherwise he would never have worn it in so public a manner. He wished to flaunt his act in front of the king, and it was his bad fortune that he also did so in front of someone who had seen the jewel before. Realizing his mistake afterwards, he took the stolen jewel - it has since had a fake sapphire fitted to it - and planted it on one of the other suspects.”

“You have served me well, archdeacon”, the king smiles. “You will not find me ungrateful.”

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean close.

“I have all I have ever wanted here,my liege”, he says simply. “My perfect, pouty, pie-loving omega!”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue will be published as a separate story, Twelve Years On, later today.


End file.
